1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for searching a nucleic acid sequence.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of biotechnology, deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) sequences that contain specific genetic information of an organism have been determined and analyzed. Such DNA sequence analysis may be used for various purposes, such as finding genetic factors that cause phenotypic variations and diseases of organisms, and is actively performed with the aid of a computer. In this regard, a nucleic acid sequence is converted into a computer readable form. However, since a nucleic acid sequence contains bulky genetic information and the need for storage of DNA sequences is increasing, enormous costs for nucleic acid sequence storage and transfer is incurred. Therefore, in order to reduce the cost for its storage and transfer, compression of the nucleic acid sequence is required. When a customized diagnosis is performed on an organism by using DNA sequence analysis, it is necessary to obtain nucleic acid information regarding a portion of the genome related to a disease or heredity from the compressed DNA sequence of an organism. To date, desired nucleic acid information may be searched for and obtained only by restoring a compressed nucleic acid sequence back to the original nucleic acid sequence. Thus, there is a need for a method of efficiently searching compressed nucleic acid sequence for desired nucleic acid information.